Poltergeist Leo
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: A sort of AU where Mikey had two brothers and one "imaginary friend". [Inspired from KameChuu's P. Leo version, RxD, LxM, T-cest]
1. Scrambled Eggs

"Oh, man… I got another wet dream again." Mikey said embarrassingly while going to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. This is very weird, he knew this is part of a teenager life but it's odd. He often dreamt of this "friend" he had. He is handsome, muscular and had those wonderful eyes. That friend made love to him in his dream. In his dream, his friend is the Daimyo while he is one of the consorts.

He rubbed his eyes while he was flushing because he remembered it.

This friend he had is one dirty little secret. He doesn't want his two brothers, Donnie and Raph, to think he's gone crazy. That in his 15 year old body, he still have an "imaginary friend".

* * *

He is fond of this friend though. He is kind, brave, like a super hero. He is like a big brother to him. If he could remember, this friend stayed with him ever since he is still a tot. At first, he only was making funny faces, playing games and guiding him where to go, even teaching him many things, especially origami. As he grew older, his friend is becoming more "responsive" and starting to talk to him, touching him and the like. It's starting to drive him crazy, as he had to keep this secret and not let his family know.

He yelped when he felt someone pinched his tail. He flushed as he looked around in the bathroom.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Good morning, Mikey," Donnie greeted as he is toasting some bread.

"Good morning!" Mikey said as he wore his apron and started to cook some scrambled eggs. He felt a breeze between his legs that made his voice hitched.

"You alright?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…" He smiled as he continued to whip the eggs in the hot pan.

* * *

"Morning." The red banded turtle grunted as he sat at the table and grabbed his cereal.

"Mikey, what the shell are you doing?"

Mikey kept on lifting the pan off, stirring it for a few minutes then returning again in the stove and stirring it again.

"It's from a cooking video that I watched. For some reason, the chef reminded me of you."

Raph snorted as an answer. He stood up to get some milk.

"Trust me; you're going to like this one." Mikey said.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

Raph shouted and a loud BAM is heard.

It seemed the chair is moved, causing Raph to fall down when he is supposed to sit down. The two brothers, who are cooking, laughed heartily, making the older turtle to get pissed.

"Mikey!" he rushed to the small turtle, only to learn someone bonked him on the head.

"Ow! You two are so dead!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Quit the excuses!"

"Mikey is right. We didn't do anything."

Raph scoffed and turned around, his anger pitched up and the two brothers checked it up.

His bowl of cereal is spilled.

* * *

Mikey got annoyed, he knew who did this.

While Donnie and Raph are bickering, as Donnie is only trying to calm Raph down. They stopped shouting when they heard Mikey shouting.

* * *

"Leave Raph alone! I know you wanted to prank him!"

…

"No, he is always like that! I know he also wanted me as a chef!"

…

"Yeah, right, like you know him better."

* * *

"Uhh… Mikey?" Donnie asked.

Mikey jerked and looked at his astonished brothers. He grunted when he heard a whisper.

"_You finally got busted."_

* * *

"Mikey, your behavior had been weird these days."

"Yeah, we know you got a few screws on the loose but not this worse."

"Hey!"

"What's wrong, Mikey?"

"It's nothing, Donnie…"

"_You're denying me… It's time to let them know…"_

"What's the matter, Mikey? Still have imaginary friends?"

"No! I don't have them anymore!"

"_Mikey, you're lying…"_

"No, I'm not!"

"What is it?"

"I-It's nothing!"

"Mikey, I'm really worried. Let's go to my lab!"

"_They will be in shock when they knew who I am."_

"You are not like this before! Just shut up!"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… It's not…"

"Mikey, what did you just said to Donnie?!"

"_Raph likes Donnie but he doesn't have the guts to tell him. He's a wimp."_

"Raph is not a wimp!"

"What?! That's it! I'm dragging you either to Donnie's lab or the mental institution!"

"Mikey, just tell us what's wrong!"

"_You've been ignoring me. Have I done something wrong in our union last night?"_

"**SHUT UP, LEO! SHUT UP!"**

* * *

Two widened eyes stared at him after his outburst. The orange banded never got embarrassed in his whole life.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I-"

"What name did you just said?"

"Uh… Leo… He is… Sort of my friend." He said in shame, revealing his dirty secret he's been keeping for years.

"… Can you describe Leo… to us?" Donnie choked.

"Uhh… He's like us but taller and he is brave and kind… And charming… Sometimes annoying in his own way… And he had a mask too… But it's blue instead."

Mikey got surprised when Donnie started to cry. He got more confused when Donnie was supported by Raph's shoulder.

"Donnie… Are you alright? I'm so sorry…"

"No, Mikey… We should be sorry for not telling the truth."

"About what? Leo? Oh Kami, he is my imaginary friend-"

"Leo is real."

"Donnie… You don't need to pity me for being a childish-"

"Leo is our brother."

Mikey stood up. Did he really hear…? Nonsense?! "… What?!"

"We were originally four brothers. Leo, who wore a blue one, is the eldest."

Mikey's blue eyes widened. All the time, he had another brother?!

"Why did you lie to me? Why you're telling me this now?! You think I'm going crazy, didn't you? Oh! I knew this, you were pranking me, aren't-"

"Leo is our brother, Mikey." Raph said with a serious tone.

"But he died saving the one he loved the most."

* * *

"_See? I told you they knew me."_

* * *

Welcome to the P. Leo [Poltergeist Leo] series! It's an sort of AU that Leo died and became a ghost who's been with Mikey ever since he is a kid.


	2. Precious Eldest

"Question is, if this "Leo" he is seeing is just an imaginary friend." Raph said as Donnie continued to observe Mikey playing video games. After that day of Mikey's little secret is finally revealed, he thanked the heavens that his "brother" is mellowed a little.

"I don't think he is an imaginary friend, Raph." Don said.

* * *

"Thanks to you, I'm now literally labeled as crazy in the family."

"No, you aren't, Mikey. Trust me,"

"How could I trust you if you lied to me?! In my whole life, I didn't know I had another brother!"

"I'm sorry… You're starting to suffer that's why I had to tell the truth."

"That what?! That I had an imaginary brother?"

"Oh my Mikey… Are you seriously, seriously thought that after all this time, I'm imaginary?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"So you're telling me… That the Leo Mikey talked about… is a ghost?"

"Well, it's an unlikely theory and specifically, it's poltergeist."

"Let me get this straight, you're a scientist… And you believe in ghosts?"

"Well, I am, too, was surprised that when I said it myself. But Timothy had books of the supernatural and I had to read those to satisfy my thirst for knowledge. Due to the moving of objects, such as your chair and the cereal with no identifiable source, made me conclude that this is out of science."

"You sure it's not Mikey's brain screwing it up?"

"To make sure, I set up some special cameras. But I don't know Raph, if Leo is indeed a poltergeist, he will only prank one person here." He sneered as Raph just glared at him.

* * *

Mikey stepped back, his eyes widened, it all made sense why he can feel his touches and everything. "A ghost?!"

"Yes, Mikey, a ghost but I'm your brother. I'm not going to scare you, I promise. We've been together for 15 years so just trust me."

"Sorry, the fact I had another brother all those years is still processing to my mind."

"I understand, Mikey." Leo said as he disappeared.

* * *

Mikey felt a pang of guilt all of a sudden. Wait, Leo is his brother yet he had sex with him in his dreams?! That automatically made the youngest blushed profusely. But wait, Leo said that Raph likes Don, right?

He groaned at the craziness that is happening right now. But he already had feelings to his "imaginary friend" way long time ago.

He loved Leo.

* * *

In the silent room with candles all over, the wise father of the three warriors is going to the spiritual depths. His ears twitched as he felt the five candles behind him are out.

He opened his eyes slowly as he felt a presence. The presence of loyalty, leadership… And loneliness.

"Leonardo."

Behind him is the blue banded son, who is kneeling down as well.

"It's been a long time, Father."

"You still can't move on in peace all these years?" his Father asked him straight to the point.

"I can't, Sensei. I can't leave Mikey."

"I know, my son. But you saying that your passing on is taking Mikey with you is out of the question."

"Father, I know my passing on is completely odd. He is the only one I want."

With a sigh, "I think you have a lot to explain to your baby brother. I sense extreme confusion to him."

The father and son remained silent for minutes.

"I missed you, Father," Is the last thing Leo said before he vanished.

The parent muttered. "You don't know how much I missed my precious eldest."

* * *

Mikey squealed as he felt he is being confined by strong arms.

"You really got to stop that, Leo…" He felt Leo's breath on his neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Why after all these years, Leo?! Why now?!"

"I'm not ready to tell you the truth."

"Does anyone beside me that is able to see you?"

"Master Splinter can sense me. He knows too."

"Even Sensei knows?! I'm the only one who didn't know about this? You are all LIARS!"

"MIKEY! Please understand it is not easy to say that your brother is already dead!"

Mikey got frightened by the tone of Leo's voice.

"Please don't call Sensei, Raph and Don liars! I'm responsible for this! I'm the one who told them not to tell anything to-" Leo stopped as he saw tears are falling from those big blue orbs.

"Mikey… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" he tried touching Mikey but he swatted angrily despite him being invisible.

* * *

"Please forgive me, Mikey... I just love you too much that's why… I can't leave you."


	3. Inseparable

"Look! The chair moved!" Donnie said as he pointed out the chair in the dining room moved without someone pulling it. Raph eyed on it as well.

"I can't believe this! All of the scientific especially in the paranormal field proved that ghosts really-"

"Donnie! Shut it. This might be our brother. His spirit." He said in disbelief.

"And you said you didn't believe in ghost. But look at you, you are a mutant turtle-"

"I'll go talk to him,"

"What? Remember he is a ghost, specifically a-"

"Poltergeist, I know. I had to make sure this spirit Mikey talks to is Leo indeed," he said as he walked away.

"Well since we don't have a Ouija board-"

"A what?"

"It's a spirit board with the alphabet and "Yes" and "No" on it. You put a glass on top and the spirit will guide your hand to get his message. You can get some pen and paper. Leo's spirit seemed to be very strong because of his previous meditations." He said.

Raph only grumbled as he proceeded to the dining room only to be approached by Splinter.

* * *

"Raphael, where is Michelangelo?"

"Probably in his room, Sensei."

Their father proceeded to their baby brother's room. Raph continued to go inside and sat on a chair in front of that chair that moved.

* * *

"Oh no… Raph…" Leo said as he slowly moved away from the chair. He only want there to think straight and have a breather, this doesn't include his brothers knowing he was here.

"Look whoever you are, I know you're there. I can sense you even I don't have the one Timothy called a sixth sense."

Leo stopped and saw Raph placed a notebook and a pen down.

"Don't ignore us. You and I need to talk." Raph said. "I just need to know if you're my brother." This ticked Leonardo off a little but he can't blame Raphael. He always questioned him, so it's natural. He thought of a way for Raph to know it's really him.

The pen started to move and slowly wrote. The handwriting is definitely Leo's and what he wrote surprised him:

_You loved Donnie._

Raph's eyes widened like saucers. He only told that dark secret to one person.

"Leo? Is that really you?" he asked the obvious. But after so many years ever since Leo died, he can't believe he is talking to him right now. Even Donnie is surprised that Raph confirmed that it is Leo.

_Long time, no see, Raph._

Leo truly missed his brothers. He had seen them everyday whenever Mikey interacts with them but not talking like this.

"Leo… I… You don't know how much this family needs you." Raph said shyly. "Especially the fact that Donnie and I are poor elder brothers for Mikey."

Leo is a bit surprised that Raph is opening for him. Maybe this is what he held for so long. He can't blame them; it was his fault that he left them.

The pen moved again.

_Don and you did a great job. It's my fault why Mikey had to suffer like this._

"No, it's not! You saved him! We swore to protect each other, especially Mikey!"

* * *

"Michelangelo?" Their father said as he goes inside the room.

"It's about Leo, isn't it?" he sighed.

"We apologize for masking the truth from you, my son." He seated beside him.

The youngest sighed again. He knew they did this for his welfare. But really? He had to know this most important detail that he had another brother.

"As Leonardo told you, yes, he is your brother. We never told you because… On the day he left, it caused you so much distress. You were a toddler that time and you are inseparable from him. He always played and took care of you. You were always crying, you barely drink or eat. Whenever you see his swords or hear the sound of unsheathing them, you cried nonstop." Splinter said. The orange clad turtle stared at him in shock. "This is why we vowed never to tell you anything until the time is ready."

Mikey never knew he is… So devastated to the loss of Leo, well, he will be and it will be obvious but he never had the memories he had with him. He never remembered them at all. All he remembered is when Leo appeared and introduced himself to him.

Many things happened all of a sudden. But one thing went to his mind.

"How did Leo die?"

* * *

"Have you told Mikey about it?" Raph said. "About the cause of your death?"

_Not yet._

"Leo you should really need to tell him now."

_No!_

"Yes! Mikey has the right to know! He knew he had a fourth brother!"

_I'm not ready to tell him everything. He might think its fault but it's not!_

"I'm not saying whose fault it is! I'm just saying that he had to know as he is the "reason" why you had to do it!"

* * *

"I think that's Leonardo to answer for more accuracy… As he is the one who saw everything."

"Sensei… I… I like Leo… And I don't know what to do…"

Master Splinter looked at Mikey; he can sense confusion and frustration from the baby turtle.

"I'm already aware of Leonardo's feelings to you, Michelangelo. I think you needed more time to think and clear your mind. Try meditation. Your family will be only here, waiting for your answer for forgiveness… And acceptance."

Their father left after fifteen minutes of staying there for him. He sighed as his thoughts are all scrambled even if he meditates.

* * *

"I'm not saying whose fault it is! I'm just saying that he had to know as he is the "reason" why you had to do it!"

The chair moved violently.

"Raphael! Leonardo!"

* * *

He needs to know how Leo died. There is something missing in the information he got so far. He knew Leo will not tell him about it. He just knew he will not. He stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. He will investigate about this, whether Poltergeist Leo likes it or not.


	4. The Lost Haiku

"What's going on, Leo?" Mikey asked. He knew there is this tension and if it's Raph, it's pretty obvious because of his temperamental behavior. But he can't believe Leo and Raph seemed to reach communication.

The red banded brother just left without a word and locked himself in the room. Leo disappeared when Donnie appeared. Splinter gave Mikey a squeeze on the shoulder, as he knew what to do.

* * *

"Leo…" Mikey said as he went to the dojo. "I know you're here."

It wasn't long when Leo showed up, he is meditating. "Mikey…"

"Leo… It's about me, isn't it?" Mikey said. He knew Leo's body language, silence is definitely something.

"You should understand he missed you… And he took care of me…"

Leo just looked at him, the young turtle sighed.

"I want to know how you died; I know I'm involved there… But I had to know."

"Mikey… I'm sorry… I can't answer you that…"

"Why not?! I'm involved in that! I had to know!"

"You're not the one who died, Mikey!" Leo said sharply. He pulled his anger down. He messed his relationship with Raph because of this, he shouldn't do it to Mikey.

"Fine then," Mikey stood up and walked away. Leo followed him.

"Mikey, you don't understand."

"If you don't want to tell me, I'll discover it myself!" he said as he walked out the dojo. It's not long when Leo walked and stopped in front of him.

"Alright, then." Leo said and it made Mikey turned his head up.

"We'll have a bet."

And Mikey thought Leo has given up.

"If you learned how I died… Then I'll do whatever you want." He said. "You can make me spill everything or… You can make me leave you forever." He looked down. "But!" his face lit up. "If you didn't, you had to follow anything I said."

Mikey put his thinking cap on. "No way! This is unfair to my part. You are a ghost."

"Point taken," Leo took out his tanto and cut his arm. "I swore not to interrupt your investigation." The wound lit up.

"Okay, what is that?" Mikey pointed out his wounded arm.

"It's a vow, that you had my word. If I broke the rule, it will hurt me badly and drain my spiritual powers." He said. "So… We have a deal?"

Mikey eyed him. "You're on."

* * *

"Raph?" Donnie whispered as he went inside. The elder brother is just lying on his hammock.

"Donnie, not now." He said. But he still sat beside Raph.

"I know you needed company." Donnie said. "I'm not taking sides… You had a reason. Leo had a reason as well."

"Donnie, I'm just saying that Mikey had to know, he is his brother, too."

"I know. But Raph, it's not easy telling someone about his worst memory." Donnie said as he stood up and rubbed Raph's arm.

Raph just remained silent but Donnie's massage is calming him down.

"Raph, Leo and you are brothers. Don't let the family fall apart because of your rivalry. Our family just began recovering from the crash because of the loss of Leo." Raph just continued to enjoy Donnie's massage.

"Alright…" Raph sat up. "… Thanks."

Donnie just nodded. "Raph… There is something I had to ask you."

Raph looked at him, being curious. "What is it?"

"Raph, did you love me?"

* * *

Now, Mikey had to think where to start. In the detective shows he watched, one clue is to go to favorable places one goes. He sat on his bed, thinking… Where does Leo always go when he was still alive?

It's obvious, the dojo.

* * *

Leo is amused watching the youngest turtle ventured the dojo. Well, he is right, that's the place he usually goes even in the afterlife. Old habits die hard. He made a vow not to disturb the little Mikey, so he'll check somebody else. As he appeared, he passed by Raph's room, maybe it's time to talk to him calmly. He heard another voice, it's his third brother.

"Raph, did you love me?"

Oh, he so got to witness this.

* * *

Mikey remembered Master Splinter said Leo owned swords. By the arsenal their family had, there is one seemed to be separated. It's the two katanas. Leo is a dual sword wielder?!

He observed the swords thoroughly. He tiptoed to check the swords. He got to admit, Leo seemed to take care of the swords well. The ornament seemed to be a long blue and orange string tied into one ball. He looked at the dojo, realizing the coast is clear. He reached it as far as he can. He is able to lift the swords but he lost his grasp and only able to hold the scabbard, the katana itself fell. The other unsheathed katana just fell on the ground. He is still cautious that somebody might hear or saw it.

The blade is beautiful. He knew by the looks of it, it's deadly. A note was attached to the sword. This could be a clue!

He picked the tattered paper and see what's written. It's in Japanese.

_The smile, shining like the sun_

_Bringing joy to me_

_The light to my weary soul_

He knows this is a haiku but it's counted in English language. He didn't know why Leo had written this… Or better yet, to whom? Maybe he had loved somebody else before?

It somehow panged something in his heart. He loved Leo, yes. But he died early, he never experienced socializing with someone, there is a chance since they had human friends, like April and Casey. So Leo had loved someone that might've a factor to his death.

The orange banded turtle thought more. He placed the paper to his belt and picked up the swords and must return it before…

"Michelangelo! What are you doing with Leonardo's katanas?!"

* * *

Lame haiku is lame I know! Just invented it out of nowhere...

Well, a little teaser: Leo did love somebody else before... The answer is pretty obvious (Note: It's not Mikey) but one interrupted so much he just lets it go.


	5. Bring Enemies Closer

"Ah! Sensei!" Mikey stumbled down. Busted. Splinter took off the swords from him and puts it back to the shelf.

"This is an important item from Leonardo, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "What are you doing with it anyway?"

"Uhh… I wanted to know how he died." He said truthfully. "I'm investigation since Leo won't tell me."

"Well… I do not know of any details much of his death. But if it will help you, I think it's time to tell you everything I know."

* * *

"No, Donnie! I'm not!" Raph answered.

"Really? Uh huh… I saw the notebook Leo wrote." Donnie said as he showed up the note.

* * *

_You loved Donnie._

* * *

Leo can easily see the shock and anger to his red banded brother's face. He can tell it's for him.

"Leo, I'm so going to exorcise you." Raph muttered. "Look, Donnie, that's just nothing. Leo just wrote that to piss me off."

"Oh, lying now, are we?" Leo said as he flies behind Raph. "What I hate the most are liars." He pushed Raph, which caused him to hug Don.

"Raph!" Donnie said.

"It wasn't me!" Raph said and then squinted his eyes. "Leo… He's here."

"Yeah, I am, brother… And I'm so sick of your denial. It's time to end this and hook you two up together." The leader said but he knew Raph and Don will not hear anything.

"Leo, leave us alone. Go fix your issue with Mikey." Raph said.

"Seriously, Raph… This had been a dirty secret many years ago. It's time for Donnie to know. We never know if he likes you back." Leo said and grinned.

"Well, don't believe what Leo said." Raph grabbed the note and crumpled it. "One, I don't have feelings for you. Two, you liked April." He explained and threw it to a trash can.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Leo said as Raph and Donnie shriek when they saw Donnie's notebook floating on its own.

* * *

"You see, Michelangelo. Leonardo is fond of you. He gives you everything you asked because of that, it also cost his life. You are a sickish baby and he wanted to cure you. He took the risk and saved you." Master Splinter said to the youngest turtle, which seemed to be out of focus, in a different way this time.  
"Something wrong, Michelangelo?"

"Sensei, I saw this on his sword. It's a haiku. I don't know to whom it was for." Mikey gave the paper to Splinter and he read it elegantly.

"I thought he had fallen in love to someone else." Mikey said.

"Yes, Michelangelo… He had fallen in love with an enemy."

* * *

Mikey remembered the information Master Splinter gave him and now, he is going to the sacred place of his eldest brother that his teacher pointed to search for clues.

Leonardo's room.

Along the way, he heard shrieking in Raph's room. He rushed inside and saw Raphael and Donatello shouting and a floating notebook.

"Damn it, Leo." Mikey said. "Okay, what's up?"

Silence occurred.

"Leo's right, Raph. Donnie had the right to know." Mikey nodded.

"Bullshit! I don't have something to tell to Donnie!" he shouted.

"Raph, calm down!" Donnie said.

"Leo said you're even jealous of Donnie liking April that time. You were so happy when Donnie made you the Shell Cycle, that's why you often take care of it-"

"No! I don't love him! Why am I going to be jealous to that sadorable, nerd dork who think he will be loved back by his best friend when obviously she fell in love to my best friend?! Why am I going to love someone that will not love me back?!" Raph shouted and panted after the long outburst.

Donnie started to sob and ran away from the room, trying to wipe his own tears.

"Don!" Raph ran after him.

"Don't worry, Mikey… They will make up…" Leo said. "I really think Raph deserved Donnie… Same of Donnie to Raph."

"Well, I'm off to go to my investigation." Mikey said as Leo just smirked.

* * *

Mikey slowly entered inside Leo's room. It's very peaceful and the room was still clean. He really thought this is Master Splinter's second room. He goes to the drawers and searching while sitting on his bed. It's all calligraphy, war books and haikus.

He placed his hand under Leo's pillow to be more comfortable, only to felt a paper. It was revealed to be a picture of a woman. This must be the woman Leo fell in love to and also his enemy.

She is wearing a black kimono. Her hair is short and had those small brownish eyes. At the back of the paper, there is one sweep writing of Leo's.

KARAI.

* * *

So let's see, Leo fell in love to this Karai and he got involved in it. Master Splinter said the cost of his death is giving whatever he wanted. He went back to his room and lay down on the bed to rest and think of a solution to this problem. He continued to spin this blue and orange origami flower he owned for so many years.

One light bulb flashed to his head.

Orange. Blue.

He knew the answer. He had solved the case.


	6. Leo the Friendly Ghost

"Leo… I'm ready…" Mikey said. He squeaked when he felt a warm touch around his hips.

"Seriously, Leo, stop being a ghost ninja!" Mikey wailed. The ghost just chuckled and snuggled behind. "So, why you call me?"

Mikey sighed and turned around.

"I know how you died."

"Hmm…" Leo hummed. "Okay, Mr. Michelangelo. How did I die?"

* * *

"Don!" Raph ran to catch the emotional Don walking back to the lab. "Don!"

The purple banded turtle gets on the door and attempted to close it but Raph is fast enough to squeeze himself.

"Don! Listen to me! I'm sorry!" Raph said as Don turned around and sat on his chair.

"Leave me!"

"No!" he shouted. "Not until we get this straight!"

"I get it that I will never be loved back by anyone!"

"Someone loves you more than you think, Don!"

"Who then?"

"I AM!"

* * *

Donnie's eyes widened. So it's true. Raph did love him.

"… Forget it." Raph said as he went to the door.

"For about time you said it."

The grumpy turtle turned around, only to be welcomed by Donnie's embrace. Raph just kept frozen. Is Donnie really hugging him?

"Wait…" Raph pulled Donnie back and got confused. "You knew all along?!" he gritted. He had all emotions of anger and embarrassment all bottled inside.

"No, Raph… I had my guesses. I'm not putting my hopes up. But I observed your actions, especially if I'm with April."

"You tricked me!"

"No! I really waited for you to finally say it. I really hoped!" he said as his tears fall down. "I really wanted to be loved by Raphie… As he is the one I first fell in love before April."

Raph is surprised by what Don said. That he had loved him before.

"But I know you didn't see me that way before. That's why I kept it inside." Donnie suddenly felt strong arms around him.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. The brainiac just nodded. "Always." His tears are dried up as his hands went to Raph's shell.

* * *

"Master Splinter said I was a sickish baby and you're often by my side." He started to talk as Leo listened and nodded. "You did everything you could to make me feel better. Then, you found a permanent cure." He said as he placed the picture of the woman. Leo just stared at it. "She had it." He pointed.

"Karai had a deal with you. You know, the usual what villains do. You brought me topside for the cure. But… She lied to you. I assumed it's a trap and you protected me…" Mikey started to sob, he wasn't aware of even remembered because of his young age but he can imagine the scene well.

"I wanted a toy. I can feel that. I assume we were in the sewers. Don probably is trying to heal you and you gave me this." He puts down the origami flower. The petals had orange and blue color. "Before you…"

"I know you loved Karai, our enemy. The one who is in your haiku."

"And so, that's how you died." Mikey said. Absolute silence surrounded them and Leo clapped his hands, smiling.

"Good job." He said. "But you forgot one thing and one mistake."

"You forgot one thing. "How" did I die? You did tell the story behind... You forgot the question itself… How did I died, Mikey?"

The orange turtle just hung his mouth. Yup, he is supposed to ask Donatello about it!

"… You got shot?" he shyly said.

Leo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I won." The scar to Leo's arm disappeared. Mikey is shocked, he got this so well. He felt it's a terrible loss and a little upsetting. Mikey knew what Leo wanted if he wins.

"Well, go on."

"Go on what?"

"Take my soul already!" Mikey shouted. Leo has never seen Mikey this livid. He knew Mikey hated losing as he knew Mikey is a good observer when he worked on it. He is intelligent in his own way. He is able to solve this case even with little clues.

But by the look of it, Leo really felt offended and misunderstood.

"Mikey, I just want to borrow your soul." Leo said with obvious upset on his face."Even though I love you so much, I can't take your happiness with our family. My conscience will not take it." He looked away. "I just wanted to borrow your soul so I can feel you and you can feel me." Leo said as he tried holding Mikey's hands but they only get through.

Mikey just stared at him. He started to feel guilt and he didn't know Leo is this miserable in his state.

"The deal's off."

"Leo!"

And he disappeared.

* * *

Leo smiled at his two brothers are finally together. He knew Donnie had the hots for Raph way before.

Raph shivered and Don looked curiously. "Something wrong?"

Raph looked around. "Leo… I know you're here."

The computer suddenly opened and opened Notepad. As usual, the two brothers shrieked like earlier.

Leo smirked as he enjoyed the look of their faces.

* * *

FINALLY. I WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS.

* * *

"Yeah, right." Raph said. "You knew this whole thing, right?"

* * *

YES.

* * *

"Seriously, Leo, you got to stop surprising us!" Donnie exclaimed.

* * *

SORRY. PART OF THE NINJA PACKAGE. IT ADDS EFFECT WHEN YOU'RE A GHOST AND YOU GOT TO EASE THE COFFEE, DON.

* * *

"A poltergeist, Leo." Donnie corrected.

"So how's you and Mikey?" Raph asked. They waited for a few seconds before the spirit typed.

* * *

IT'S FINE.

* * *

"Donnie, go to Mikey." Raph said.

"Huh?"

"Just go. I'll talk to Fearless." He said as Donnie went ahead.

* * *

Donnie knocked and opened the door. "Mikey?" He heard a sniffle. Something had happened.

"Mikey…"

"Go away, Donnie." He said, hiccupping.

"No, Mikey. I'm not going to ask you anything. I'll just sit here." He said. "Raph's orders." He continued before Mikey protested.

* * *

"Even though I can't see you, Fearless, I can tell something was up. Talk. I mean, type."

* * *

YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND.

* * *

"Try me." He crossed his arms. "Start typing."

* * *

Only sobs are heard in the cheery room of Michelangelo. Don just sat there, reading a book about spirits.

"I made him upset."

"To what?"

"I know he wanted my soul in the beginning." Mikey said. Donnie just stared at him. As a scientist, this is a laughable statement. But the fact that their brother is roaming around as a spiritual energy and Mikey is able to see and hear him but they aren't makes it a serious matter.

"Mikey, as much as Leo loves you, I've known his personality. He is not a forceful person in nature."

"I know my mistake alright?!"

* * *

"I understand you pretty well." Raph said. "I always wanted Donnie's touch." He said with a flush on his face. "Mikey is just cautious… Or scared."

* * *

WHY IS HE SCARED AT ME? I'M HIS BROTHER!

* * *

"Yeah but you're spirit, Leo. Don't you remember he was scared of those things? Leo, you had extra more powers than us."

* * *

"Mikey, if you trust Leo, he had his word. He never breaks any promises." Donnie said.

"I know, he's an honor dude, I get it." Mikey said as he hugged his pillow.

* * *

YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS? WHAT IF I BETRAY YOU BECAUSE I'M A SPIRIT?

* * *

"Poltergeist." Raph said as he groaned that he got Don's habit. "And you won't. You're too noble for that. But just to make sure, if you double cross, I'll exorcise you."

* * *

DO YOU EVEN KNOW EXORCISM?

* * *

"I watched a lot of horror movies." He said. "Do something funny and I'll be Dean Winchester in your ass."

* * *

NOTED.

* * *

"I'm scared, Donnie." Mikey said.

"You know, Mikey, when you're with Leo, you will feel you're safe. He proved that during the missions when he was still alive. Think of Leo now… As Casper."

Mikey laughed and muttered. "Yeah, right. Leo is indeed a friendly ghost… Too much friendly."

* * *

The door opened, revealing to be Raphael and through Mikey's eyes, Leo. The ghost knelt in front of Mikey.

"I'm sorry…" Leo said and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry I scared you… Please forget about the bet. I'm alright with it."

"Leo… Yes."

The poltergeist looked up. "What?"

"I agree for you to temporarily take my soul."

* * *

P. Leo might took a little break for a while as my brain had too much info. and had to take a maintenance XD  
Mikey is intelligent, really, but in my head he tend to drift from the actual mission XD For me, Mikey had the most potential and it shows when he really "worked" on it.

Yes, I had a headcanon Raph watches Supernatural.


End file.
